BACK TO 505
by pr0tista
Summary: Finn es uno de esos pocos afortunados que tienen escrito lo que les traerá el futuro con tinta indeleble, pero su filosofía de vida se ve comprometida severamente cuando dos mujeres se mudan frente a su departamento.


~ANTES DE LEER~

**Notas técnicas**: Esta es una Minificción inspirada en la canción "505" de Arctic Monkeys, junto con "Favourite Worst Nightmare" y "Turn On The Bright Lights" de Interpol. Está dividida en 7 partes que no necesariamente respetan un orden cronológico, para que no haya ningún comentario acerca de esto. Las partes que están en cursiva hacen alusión a los diálogos y las partes normales a la voz del narrador, en primera persona. Me parece necesario remarcar que esta historia es una MINI-ficción, por lo tanto no hay mucho chance de hacer énfasis en los antecedentes de la historia o los personajes, entonces solamente se usaron los momentos más importantes del clímax de la historia. Se podría decir que es un one shot que planeaba usar para un concurso estatal acá donde vivo pero terminé arrepintiéndome porque esa gente no aprecia nada, simplemente se llevan lo que creen que es bueno y les da dinero, prefiero que lo lean acá. De igual manera pudiera decir que es un universo alternativo totalmente diferente a la Tierra de Ooo. Digamos que aquí estamos hablando del mundo 'real'.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos correspondientes, naturalmente sean siempre dirigidos hacia el creador de Hora de Aventura, el buen Pendleton Ward. Yo solamente soy dueña de mi mente enferma.

**Summary**: Finn es uno de esos pocos afortunados que tienen escrito lo que les traerá el futuro con tinta indeleble, pero su filosofía de vida se ve comprometida severamente cuando dos mujeres se mudan frente a su departamento de universitario.

BACK TO 505

El departamento 505 en la calle del ártico estaba a 7 horas de vuelo y 45 minutos de tramo vial de distancia de las 4 paredes que rodeaban mi existencia en ese momento. Aunque mis obligaciones para con mi empresa y mi padre no me permitían regresar seguido, sabía que tarde o temprano, de alguna manera terminaría comprando un boleto de avión para regresar ahí y sentirme con vida de nuevo. Terminar los escritos que dejé incompletos, reposar mi alma, llenar el refrigerador de comida extraña, llamar a los amigos, volver a ser simple, volver a ver a Bonnie.

Bonnibel, el nombre más raro que había escuchado en mi vida, la piel más pálida que había visto y tocado, el olor más dulce que podría ser posiblemente producido por un ser humano, y ese tinte rosa que usaba, que la hacía destacar entre toda la facultad y llenar de color cualquier lugar que honraba con su presencia, en general.

_**First Day Of My Life.**_

_-Mira, pá, ya estoy terminando el semestre y te agradecería que suspendieras tus llamadas semanales durante las próximas cuatro semanas, todo está bien, yo te haré saber si me hace falta algo, es sólo que estoy en finales y la cantidad de trabajo que me cargan es tan ridículamente copiosa que cualquiera de tus secretarias se sentiría ofendida. Te quiero, hasta luego._

Al momento que colgué, sonó el timbre. Me cuestioné internamente a quién tendría que matar un hombre decente para ser dejado en paz a terminar sus trabajos finales. Suspiré profundo, me arreglé las arrugas de la camisa y me sacudí las migajas de galletas del pantalón. Me acerque a la puerta y mi naturaleza desconfiada me obligó a cuestionar la identidad del individuo parado detrás.

_-¿Diga?_

_-Hola._

Una vocecita más aguda y suave que las que estaba acostumbrado a escuchar me sacó de mi burbuja de estrés. No era muy común escuchar voces femeninas en la calle donde vivía y mucho menos en una facultad que era conocida por ser ocupada por hombres en un 80%. De inmediato quité el seguro de la puerta y lo que vi enfrente de mí fue a una mujer bajita que contrastaba con el gris pálido ambiental formado por el ambiente de estrés escolar. Rosa. Cabello rosa, playera rosa. Un dulce olor penetrante casi como si ella misma estuviera compuesta de masa de dulce. Unos ojos azules expectantes.

_-Hola._

_-Disculpa que te moleste a estas horas, me acabo de mudar al 505 y me dijo el portero que el auto estacionado en mi cochera es el tuyo…_

El departamento 505, según lo que había escuchado en mi primer año aquí, había estado deshabitado durante mucho tiempo por defectos técnicos de construcción y por el poco espacio disponible. Me pareció aún más increíble darme cuenta que la chica nueva aparentemente tenía una rommie, cuando vi del otro lado de la calle había en el umbral de la entrada una chica de cabello negro sentada sobre una caja.

_-Claro, si lo siento es que, bueno ese departamento siempre ha estado desocupado desde que me mudé y me tomé la libertad de hacer un jardín en mi cochera, por eso pongo ahí mi auto, pero enseguida lo traigo acá para que pongas el tuyo._

_-No, no te preocupes, no tengo auto. Y tu jardín es muy bonito. ¿Esas son gardenias?_

_-Sí, me encantan, tienen un olor muy fuerte casi todo el año, y… ¿Entonces no hay problema si dejo ahí mi auto?_

_-No, está bien, mi roomie me pidió que investigara de quién era el auto, pero le voy a explicar lo de tu jardín y estoy segura de que no tendrá problema alguno._

_-Bueno, muchas gracias._

_-Soy Bonnibel._

No me ofreció la mano, no tuvo ningún gesto de cortesía tradicional. Sonrió con sus manos detrás de su espalda, como esperando a ver qué pasaba. Me reí un poco inconscientemente al escuchar su nombre y observé cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía para formar un gesto consternado.

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Nada, es que jamás había escuchado ese nombre antes._

_-¿Y es gracioso?_

_-No, creo que fue una risa que no significó del todo comicidad, más bien cómo… risa de "Te acabo de conocer pero creo que tu nombre encaja perfectamente con tu apariencia"_

_-A todo esto, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_-Soy Finn._

El intercambio de palabras que siguió es totalmente irrelevante. Lo relevante fue la mirada que me dirigió desde el otro lado de la calle justo antes de cerrar su puerta. Lo relevante fue el momento en que regresé a mi escritorio y mis dibujos técnicos ya no eran líneas grises perfectas. Tenían tonos rosas por todos lados.

_**Disorder.**_

_-¿Qué vas a hacer después de esto?_

_-Sonreírte, llamar a Marceline, comer algo…_

_-No, me refiero a cuando termines la carrera._

Las noches gloriosas empezaban los viernes entre siete y ocho de la noche cuando Marceline ya había dejado la ciudad para quedarse el fin de semana en casa de sus padres. Bonnie era mía hasta la noche del sábado, el domingo era de su arte y de su soledad, hasta que Marceline regresaba, el resto de la semana, no estaba del todo seguro. No quería pensar en ello.

Pensaba en el momento presente, en sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello, en cómo el espacio en su pecho parecía amoldarse perfectamente a mi perfil, en cómo sus brazos me daban sosiego de la vida misma. Pero las dudas me embargaban, y jamás parecía importar qué tantas respuestas obtuviera, siempre habría algo que jamás quedaba del todo expuesto. Tal vez eso es lo que siempre me mantuvo tan anclado a ella, sus misterios, las cosas que se guardaba por su propio beneficio o para no lastimarme. Para mantener la normalidad de la situación, la comodidad efímera de la compañía del otro.

_-Bonnie… Marceline no podría… ¿vivir sola? ¿Estar sola un tiempo?_

_-No, no hay manera._

_-Pero, ¿Por qué, Bonn? No es de tu familia, por lo que me has contado y, entiendo la cercanía que sientes con ella cómo tu mejor amiga, pero yo…_

_-Finn, quiero que entiendas que la relación que tengo con Marceline va más allá de lo que cualquier estándar de relación humana pueda abarcar. Es mi compañera de vida, lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia estable, mi responsabilidad y mi obligación. Le debo mucho más de lo que imaginas, ella me salvó una vez, hace un tiempo._

_-¿De qué te salvó?_

_-De mi mente, de mi existencialismo superficial, de mi egolatría invertida, de mi arraigo mental. Sacó los mounstros que vivían debajo de mi cama y los obligó a que fueran mis amigos. Lo más importante de todo, me enseñó a no tener miedo de estar sola. La soledad es una condición humana y nadie jamás va a llenar ese espacio. El primer y el último amor de la vida de todos, tiene que ser uno mismo._

_-Yo… yo creo que cuando termine la carrera mi padre me va a mandar a trabajar con él en Londres._

_-Bien. Entonces podrás mandarme postales y mucho té. El instantáneo que compra Marcy es muy malo._

_**Say Hello To The Angels.**_

El peso extra de una presencia humana externa al lado contrario de mi mesa en la biblioteca interrumpió mis estudios de arquitectura barroca. Hubo 10 segundos de silencio, de expectación. Entonces supe que no podría ser otra que ella, no me iba a empezar a hablar hasta que le diera mi atención completa, lo sabía, fue algo que no me tomó mucho para darme cuenta. La vi a los ojos y sus labios se abrieron un poco para tomar el oxígeno necesario y comenzar a hablar, cómo preparándose para algo de lo que no estaba segura cómo terminaría.

_-Creo que es hermoso lo que escribes en tu blog._

_-Tú, ¿tú leíste mi blog? ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?_

_-La vez que fui a tu departamento a pedirte que me prestaras una escalera, dejaste tu laptop encendida mientras la buscabas, yo aprendí la dirección y lo leí de regreso en casa._

En su tono no había arrepentimiento alguno, ni vergüenza, como si de antemano supiera que yo ya no era capaz de ver mal ninguna de sus acciones. Cómo si supiera que la inocencia de sus ojos y la manera en que sus mechones rosas caían sobre sus hombros, mientras sostenía su cara con ambas manos y me miraba de frente me quitaba cualquier inhibición absurda.

_-Bueno, wow, no me lo esperaba, pero gracias. Personalmente creo que soy malísimo y por eso no le hago promoción a mi escritura._

_-Yo igual soy malísima pintando, pero eso no me impide estar en artes. ¿Tú porqué estás en arquitectura?_

_-Mi padre tiene una firma de arquitectos y tengo que hacerme cargo del negocio algún día. La escritura está destinada a ser sólo un hobbie para mí. Y, creo que entonces esto te convierte en mi primera lectora._

_-Entonces supongo que ahora que he descubierto el alma detrás del arquitecto, lo menos que puedo hacer es permitirte ver mis pinturas._

_-Oh, bueno ¿ahora? Verás, estoy en medio de…_

_-El viernes, a las 7, en el 505. Bueno, no, olvídalo, mejor yo te busco, entr pm. ¿De acuerdo?_

La pregunta retórica flotó en el aire. Nuestros encuentros efímeros empezaron a tener una carga emocional cada vez más densa. Antes de que mi cerebro procesara una respuesta ella ya me había sonreído y se había levantado para empezar a caminar en la dirección contraria a mi mesa. La decisión estaba tomada, era una certeza. Para con ella era imposible que existieran las negativas y quien fuese que se atreviera a dársela, yo estaría dispuesto a apostar que no tendría alma alguna dentro del pecho. Y no es como si yo hubiera tenido un mejor lugar en dónde estar, una voz más dulce qué escuchar, o una mujer más bella a la cuál admirar.

_**Hands Away.**_

Un año había pasado desde que me mudé a Londres, un poco más pronto de lo que esperaba o hubiera querido. Un año había pasado desde que Bonnibel me rechazó por primera vez al negarse a ir conmigo, con razones que no me desgarraban el corazón pero me hacían sentir que el tiempo venidero iba a pensar todas las noches de viernes qué tanto necesitaba mi alma un abrazo consolador de la persona amada. "La responsabilidad demanda sacrificio" argumentó, no supe bien si lo decía más para ella misma o más para mí.

Y le escribí, todo el tiempo le escribí, tanto que creí que por poco se me vaciaba el alma y se me caían las manos, le escribí porque si no lo hacía no podía dormir, sentía que mi pecho explotaba. Le escribí y algunas cosas se las mandé y otras no, porque de antemano sabía que lo que fuese que pudiera yo decir, ella ya lo sabía. Le escribía sabiendo que su respuesta o su falta de respuesta sólo me llenarían el alma de deseo y de nostalgia.

Pensaba en ella hasta que mi cabeza dolía y la gente a mi alrededor poco a poco se fue haciendo muy irrelevante, muy poca cosa. La gente nueva que entraba a mi vida me parecía vacía y me fui aislando poco a poco, hasta limitarme a cumplir con mis obligaciones diarias y encerrarme en mi casa a enfrentar mi soledad. Así que 369 días y 5 horas después de la última vez que vi a Bonnie, me encontré a mi mismo en una joyería escogiendo un anillo de compromiso de precio considerable con un diamante pequeño, mientras que por teléfono hacía los arreglos necesarios para tomar un vuelo de regreso a 505. Esa noche no tuve descanso alguno, y a la mañana siguiente ya estaba en el aire, forjando un discurso lo suficientemente trascendental para cumplir mi objetivo.

_**Obstacle 1.**_

Siete horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos después me encontré a mi mismo parado enfrente del número 505 de la calle del ártico, soltando abruptamente mis maletas en el lugar de estacionamiento y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón donde la pequeña caja reposaba. Toqué a la puerta un par de veces y pude escuchar que al otro lado había música que sonaba tenuemente, y una voz melodiosa decía algo que no puede descifrar del todo, mientras otra un poco más aguda y suave soltaba una risita seca, gritando "Ya van". Mis rodillas se sintieron de pronto como hechas de una sustancia gelatinosa y frágil.

Marceline abrió la puerta y pensé que tal vez sería la primera vez que la vi a menos de dos metros de distancia. Era una mujer de una belleza muy diferente a la de Bonnie, me atrevería a decir que la belleza de Marceline se definía cómo no menos que, la belleza perfecta. Era alta y delgada, tenía la piel muy pálida y las facciones finas de su cara la hacían ver más madura de lo que era. Sus ojos eran de un café tan intenso que a la luz del día podría confundirse con una tonalidad de rojo y su cabello negro tocaba el inicio de sus costillas, lo cual daba la impresión de que no había sido despuntado en años.

_-Hola. Oh, eres el chico que dejaba el auto aquí… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? ¿Braco?_

_-Hola… no, bueno, si soy ese chico, pero me llamo Finn. Estoy buscando a Bonnie._

_-Bo… ¿Bonnie? Oh, sí claro aquí está. Bonn, te buscan._

Noté como Bonnibel dejó lo que fuera que hacía en ese momento y sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta cuando escuchó mi voz. Escuché sus pasos acercándose y luego una de sus manos se posó en el hombro de Marceline haciéndola hacia un lado.

_-¿Finn? Hola, no esperaba… no esperábamos verte por aquí así de repente._

_-Yo tampoco esperaba estar por aquí ahora, pero tengo qué decirte algo._

_-Ah, bueno, si, si claro si quieres podemos vernos un poco más tarde es que ahora estamos en medio de algo y…_

_-No, está bien, creo que ambas tienen que escuchar esto._

_-De acuerdo, pasa._

Mi tensión salía de mi cuerpo y casi formaba una capa de neblina gris alrededor mío. Marceline de inmediato tomó su lugar en el sillón individual de la pequeña sala de estar del departamento, en un ademán que casi me pareció indicaba marcación del territorio, de la propiedad. Tal vez fue así inconscientemente, tal vez una mujer con una presencia como la suya simplemente imponía respeto. Me senté en el sillón paralelo al suyo y mientras Bonnie estaba en la cocina preparando algo, Marceline daba golpecitos en el suelo con los pies y tarareaba la canción que sonaba tenuemente de fondo. Después de unos incómodos 3 minutos que me parecieron eternos, Bonnibel regresó con 3 tazas de té, las colocó en la mesita de centro y se sentó de lado de mí, ofreciéndome una taza de la cuál tomé un sorbo y volví a colocar en el lugar de donde procedía. La miré a los ojos y repasé en tiempo récord una vez más mi discurso.

_-Bonnibel, yo, regresé de Londres porque, en los años que pasé aquí, viviendo aquí, en esta calle, estudiando en la universidad, fueron los años en que me he sentido más pleno y más vivo, en toda mi vida. Fueron años en los que descubrí que la vida va más allá de cualquier intento de trascendencia intelectual, y eso lo aprendí contigo, aprendí que independientemente de lo que sea que se trate nuestro plan superficial de vida, siempre tiene que haber tiempo para sentirnos humanos. Bonnie, quiero que sepas que en este año que he estado lejos no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y que sinceramente siento que eres mi primer gran amor, y lo que fue antes de ti ha sido totalmente arrasado. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a tomar cualquier compromiso que sea necesario para que tú estés a mi lado y yo estar al tuyo incondicionalmente, sin importar si esto implica que para que tú seas feliz tengas que tener a Marceline también a tu lado. No te digo esto intentando que se confundan mis intenciones ni con ningún otro afán más que con el que me concierne el hacerte comprender que estoy totalmente consciente del nivel de fraternidad y afecto que ustedes comparten y que sé que Marceline, con todo lo que representa es necesaria para tu vida, lo que la hace necesaria para la mía._

Marceline se movió un poco en su sillón y sus ojos se abrían más mientras su espalda se curveaba hacia adelante, cómo en afán de escuchar mejor lo que yo decía. La miré mientras la mencionaba, pero su expresión estaba intacta. No era de sorpresa ni era de de enojo, estaba más bien, cómo expectante. En ese momento metí la mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón, me levanté del sillón, y a los pies de Bonnibel me arrodillé y abrí la caja mostrando el contenido ante ella.

_-Ahora que sabes lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer para que te quedes el resto de mi vida a mi lado, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Bonnie tomó mis manos entre las suyas y cerró la caja del anillo. Me levanté junto a ella, que miró a Marceline, asintió con la cabeza, tomó su taza de té y tranquilamente caminó hacia la habitación contigua a la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Supe por segunda vez, y de una manera agridulce, el sentimiento puro del rechazo. Y los inevitables efectos de la consiguiente desesperación.

_-Vamos afuera, Finn._

_-¿Es un no? ¿Es por ella? ¿Es por mí?_

_-No espero que entiendas, espero que aceptes y que antes que nada me dejes explicar, a pesar de que no tengo porqué, lo hago por lo que tú significas para mí._

Salimos de la casa y caminamos al otro lado de la calle, al departamento donde yo solía vivir que aparentemente seguía desocupado, pero el jardín estaba intacto. Recordé cómo sufrí por dejarlo y qué tan feliz se veía Bonnibel el día que le encomendé cuidarlo, y de cómo nos aterraba la idea de que el nuevo inquilino quisiera deshacerse de él. Bonnie se sentó en el pasto, al lado de las gardenias, las que siempre fueron sus favoritas, y me indicó que me sentara delante de ella, yo acaté sus direcciones casi inconscientemente.

_-Finn, tú y yo estamos consientes de la existencia del afecto que tenemos el uno por el otro. Pero, también siempre te hice consciente de mi forma de vida, del destino que escogí para mí, de mi moral. Yo hace tiempo tomé una decisión de vida que casi puedo describirla como una consagración. Me hice una consagración a mí misma, a mi soledad y a mi arte. Quiero que sepas que por mi vida han pasado muchos seres efímeros que no han querido quedarse, o yo he decidido que no deben quedarse, y no estoy en desacuerdo con ello. Yo sé que al final de los días de cada uno de nosotros la única trascendencia que tendremos es proporcional al número de almas en las cuáles hayamos tenido algún tipo de efecto. Sé que esto puede sonar egoísta, que puede sonar cómo que utilizo a las personas, pero desde mi moral personal lo veo cómo mi filosofía de vida, una filosofía que he forjado desde hace mucho tiempo y que no estoy dispuesta a cambiar. Ahora, en lo que concierne a Marceline, ella sabe esto. Ella misma ha decidido lo mismo para su vida, sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede dejarme de lado y buscar su trascendencia propia, pero el lazo que hemos forjado con el tiempo nos ha unido de una manera que a pesar de que nos separemos, sabemos que terminaremos de alguna manera u otra volviendo a unir nuestros caminos. No espero que comprendas esto del todo, si no que aceptes que en este mundo hay diferentes formas de vida, y la que me he forjado, me hace sentir plena. Por favor, te pido me disculpes por cualquier daño que pude haberte causado. Desde ahora la decisión es tuya, pero yo voy a seguir aquí, y tú puedes seguir formando parte de mi vida, si así te parece bien, pero te ruego respetes los términos bajo los cuáles vivo. Y quiero hacerte saber mi deseo de que permanezcas en mi vida._

Entonces entendí varias cosas. Primero, que había estado viviendo bajo una creencia absurda, acerca del qué tanto alguien era capaz crear sus propios ideales y finalmente tomarlos como forma de vida. Una tristeza enorme embargó mi interior. ¿Qué tanto había hecho yo, en todos mis años habitando este mundo, para el beneficio de mi propia alma?

Pero lógicamente no pensé en todo eso a fondo en ese momento. En ese instante lo único que quería era tomar a esa mujer y obligarla a que se obligara a cambiar su visión y que aceptara mi propuesta. La quería para mí, la quería para adorarla, la quería para tenerla siempre. Pero muy en el interior sabía que esa mujer jamás sería mía del todo. Ella, antes que pertenecerle a alguien y primero que nada, se pertenecía a ella misma.

En uno de los esfuerzos sobrehumanos más grandes que había realizado hasta ese momento, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé por última vez. La miré a los ojos esperando que los míos le expresaran que por dentro estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Me levanté de su lado y sabiendo que no había esperanza alguna, me resigné a lo que sería.

_-Te veo pronto, Bonn. Despídeme de Marceline._

Bonnibel asintió con la cabeza y me dirigió una sonrisa débil que me fulminó el alma. Caminé hacia el otro lado de la calle, tomé mis maletas que aún reposaban en la entrada del departamento 505, y me retiré sabiendo que no volvería en un tiempo. Al menos hasta que aceptara de corazón que la soledad es la única condición humana que jamás iba a irse de mi lado.

_**The Undoing.**_

Mis visitas al departamento 505 se fueron haciendo cada vez más largas y significativas cuando empecé a forjar amistad con Marceline, a pesar que regresé después de un año y seis meses después de la propuesta de matrimonio. Siempre me pregunté cómo era que esas dos mujeres no enamoraban a cada persona que pasaba al lado suyo, a cada individuo con el que compartieran una palabra. La respuesta era simple, el mundo jamás estaría listo para ellas, para gente como ellas. La normalidad era algo que no se les daba, todo lo que hacían y decían tenía que ser de alguna manera excepcional. Cada interacción humana debía ser inolvidable. Cada palabra tenía sentido. Sus defectos las hacían contrastar del resto, aprendí de la vida más que nunca.

De alguna manera, sentí que ayudaba a complacer sus ideales de vida, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Lo que pasó después de esto, está de sobra. Las visitas al departamento 505 fueron cada vez más esporádicas cuando yo conocí a alguien con quien compartir mi soledad. Pero jamás nada fue olvidado. El impacto en el cuerpo pasa, el impacto en el alma trasciende.

Por primera vez sentí que mi vida tenía un fin más allá de cualquier función que mi cuerpo pudiera desempeñar, y me dediqué a impactar en cada alma que me daba la oportunidad, eso es la verdadera trascendencia.


End file.
